College Life
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura feels out of place among the prestigious clans of Konoha University, what will happen when she finds out her own clan line stems back further than she imagined and she has ties to the Vampire Uchiha Clan through her intended.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura took a deep breath and stood before the doors to Konoha University. The college in this sect of Konoha was usually reserved for prestigious clans with dominant abilities. To date, only a handful were from the top of the line. The Uchiha, Senju, Aburame, Akimichi, Hatake, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka.

The Uchiha were one of four noble clans, strongest for their eyes, the sharingan. Even though isolated, they still hold highest ranking amongst the clan line of power. The Senju were the clan responsible for Konoha to begin with. They mainly control everything through politics and philosophy. The Aburame are the second of the four noble clans, they intermingle with a rare species of insect upon birth, they form some sort of symbiosis with the insect serving as a host in exchange for the assistance of that breed.

The Akimichi are the third of four noble clans, they are able to manipulate their body weight and size through mere yang release. They can expand size or even turn into a boulder of human flesh. The Hatake are known for their ability to use lightning chakra, even going so far as to hold it in the palms of their hand without getting burned. The Hyuuga is the last of the noble clans, able to cut off or speed up the chakra flow in a person's body with the use of their Byakugan. They can see through solid objects and even into a person's chakra circulatory system.

The Inuzuka are known for their use of canines as companions, they can even turn into a doppelganger of their human owner and fight alongside them as an extra set of hands. The Nara clan is well known for their shadow control. They can cut off air supply with a shadow, pin someone in place with it and are well respected for their high IQ levels. The Uzumaki is highly known for their ability to contain the fox inside the bodies of various members of the clan, the current one being Naruto, who succeeded his mother Kushina in being the vessel.

Lastly, the Yamanaka, known everywhere for their ability to control the mind, they can transport themselves into the mind of their opponent and control everything about them, specializing in mind control this makes them especially useful in attaining information from an enemy in interrogation.

Then there was Sakura Haruno, no known background, no prominent clan, no special abilities, she was just ordinary. She had a strange birthmark on her back but she could never trace the symbol anywhere. It was the perfect combination of the Senju clan symbol, with intricate swirls in the center. She was adopted by the Haruno's and they wouldn't tell her anything.

She stepped through the door and was immediately bumped into by a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She glared at Sakura "Watch where you're going newbie. Jeez I could have broken my nails if I had fallen or worse, my hair would have been out of place" she said before moving along into the school's hallways.

She sighed before picking up her books, her hands stopping at a person holding her book out, she took it and stood only to find herself face to face with a pale skinned boy who looked like he would kill anyone who crossed his path. "I'm Sakura, thank you for my book." She held her hand out, surprised when he shook it.

"Gaara. Stay out of Ino's way, blondie has a bad hair day when anyone crosses her path." He stated before walking away to join his small group of friends. They continued walking to their classroom while Sakura stepped into the office for her schedule. The nurse stiffly informed her of her classes, her room number and then handed her the schedule and told her to try to keep up with the school's curriculum.

Sakura rushed to her first class with Professor Yuhi. Kurenai taught illusions, genjutsu abilities. How to form the right hand signs, when to conceal yourself and other important information. Sakura found herself wishing the class would end already and she hadn't even been in it for 5 minutes yet.

"Can anyone tell me, what the difference between a Genjutsu interrogation technique and False place genjutsu is?" she asked, Sakura merely rolled her eyes, there was a considerable difference. When no one raised their hands, Kurenai called Sakura, "surely you know the difference Ms. Haruno?" There were snickers around the room and chuckles alongside whispers of insults.

"A false place genjutsu is a jutsu cast on an area that is designed to resemble the destination you are seeking, it changes the appearance of the desired object whereas the interrogation genjutsu is used primarily during times of war when one is trying to extract information from the enemy shinobi. The only one able to resist such powerful jutsu was the Leaf shinobi Rin. She had a strong enough will where it failed to work on her." Sakura stated in a bored tone as if this was merely a review for her.

"Excellent Sakura, I knew someone would know it." She turned her back to the board and began writing the assignment for the class. Sakura could feel the glares aimed at her and she merely shrugged it off. She knew as a new girl she was subject to these actions but yet felt no remorse over how her actions would lead her.

She had made her way to the cafeteria and was shoved into the wall. "Look at little miss fucking know it all!" Ino sneered as she stood in front of Sakura. "Bitch thinks she has a place amongst us just because she was allowed to enter this school." Ami laughed before she was cut off.

"Ino…..leave the girl alone. Don't you have hair spray to reapply to your already ridiculously styled slop you call a hairstyle?" Sasuke said smoothly, leaning against the lockers with one foot propped against the locker itself, arms tucked into one another.

"SASUKE!" Ino ran up to him and tugged on his hand, pouting when he shoved her away. "Why so coy Sasuke? You know you want to date me and be able to call all of this yours?" She said as she gestured to her own body. Sasuke scoffed before turning to Sakura.

"As if I would date an emaciated woman who is self-absorbed and conceited." He held a hand out and helped Sakura stand up before leaning down to grab her books and handing them to her. "Lets go, I feel like skipping today." He took her hand and walked out of the school with Sakura in tow.

"I'm…." She started but was cut off when he opened the door to his car, once she was in he shut the door and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and tossed his bag in the back before shifting the car into drive.

"You're Sakura, adopted by the Haruno family. I am well aware who you are. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" he said as he pulled in to the concealed driveway of his family's vacation cabin. He got out and made his way to her side before opening the door. Once she was out he walked with her to the door and unlocked the cabin.

Sakura watched as he shut and locked the door behind him and made his way into the living room to turn on lights. "Come sit. I Think it is time we talked Sakura" he said softly. Sasuke knew who she was, she was in fact the missing daughter of Orochimaru…..Sasuke's intended once they were old enough.

Sakura sat on the sofa and watched as he sat opposite of her, taking her hand he took a deep breath before beginning. "Sakura…your real father is Orochimaru of Sound Corp. He had an arrangement with my father Fugaku Uchiha that when we were old enough, we were to be married to each other. I knew from the moment I met you as a child there would never be anyone else for me"

Sakura gasped as she suddenly remembered a cute boy with black hair and obsidian eyes, pinky promises to forever remain friends, their first kiss before they decided at that age that kissing was disgusting, among other memories that surfaced.

"Sasu-Kun?" Sakura whispered, "YOU'RE SASU-KUN? Why did you never write back to me before I was sent away and adopted? Where is my real father now?" She said before Sasuke held a hand up to cut her rambling short.

"Sakura, I never wrote back because I didn't know where you were, my father said your family shifted homes every few weeks. As for Orochimaru, he was found murdered some time before you were adopted, hence why you have a new home and a new name. All I know is that he wanted you to inherit his corporation, not his son Mistuki."

Sakura smiled and lunged onto him before hugging him tight. "I missed you, I thought I would never see you again" she said, Sasuke held her tightly and whispered into her ear that everything would be fine now. Now that he finally found her, he would never let her go, any who dared try to take her from him, would pay a hefty price. "His fangs elongated at the thought of keeping her safe from anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will skip a few months of Sasuke and Sakura getting to know each other. They are now dating and "experimenting" in things that most teens do at that age. Also note that it will seem fast, however there will be flashbacks that will fill in the duration of the time skipped.**

Sakura smiled when Sasuke pulled her into a secluded area of the hallway, his lips finding hers as he pressed her to the wall gently. His hands slid down her sides to grasp her thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist. He pulled her shirt up slightly to glide his hands under her shirt to massage her breasts gently, swallowing her moans into his kiss.

Sakura grasped his wrist and moved his hand down to her skirt. "Just make sure you stay on the outside of the panties Sasuke," she said breathlessly. Sasuke slid his hand up her skirt to glide along her covered center. Sakura moaned as her hips moved along his hand. "that feels so good Sasuke"

"Not as good as it will feel to have me inside you." He grabbed her hand with his own free hand and slid it inside his jeans, groaning when her hand closed around him. "To have what you're pumping right now claiming what I am playing with. To feel your hot fucking delicious heat welcoming my length, pulling it into you….." he whispered, smirking when she bit her lip to contain her cry of release, her silken essence spilling into his hand.

He pressed both hands on both sides of her head, burying his face into her neck and muffling his own groans while her hand steadily pumped him to his own release. "Fuck Sakura…..just like that….." he whispered softly, glancing to the side as a fellow student walked by, thankfully not hearing their actions. "Faster Sakura"

His hand swiftly undid his jeans and pulled them down enough to grasp her hand in his own and pumping her hand along his length faster while his grip tightened. "Fuck baby" he whispered, Sakura leaned in and nipped his neck harshly just below his ear, Sasuke cursing as his own release shot into her hand. Harsh breathing filling the silent corner while he fixed her skirt before his jeans, "I don't know how much longer I can be content with a hand job Sakura. The longer we date, the stronger my need to claim you becomes."

"So do it Sasuke, I am yours already, so make it official" She said, her hand sliding into his hair to grasp the back of his neck. Sasuke pulled her hand away before moving back and softly saying when the time is right. He took her hand and made his way through the filling halls of the college, thoughts of claiming his bride filling his mind over and over till he desired nothing more.

He made his way out to the car and quickly drove off once they were in. He pulled into the driveway and slammed on his brakes before shutting the car off. Sakura got out and ran with him to the familiar cabin door she had first discovered her secret past. Sasuke slammed her against the door as soon as it was shut as his hips rolled into hers.

"Sakura, you should never have put that thought in my head, because now I do wish to claim my bride." He said softly, his fangs lengthening when she turned her head, baring her neck to him in perfect submission. Sasuke lowered his head and felt his fangs pierce her flesh, her moans encouraging him to grind into her harder.

When he withdrew his fangs, a black design formed on her neck, stating to all who see it that she belongs to Sasuke alone. He kissed her gently before releasing her from his hold. "You have been marked Sakura. You need to rest, so for now, take your rest and sleep well." He said softly, putting her in the bed and covering her.

Sakura would wonder how his mark would change her personality, he had not told her she would find she was more obedient to his commands and wishes, she would be more quiet in public and would automatically find she would always ask his approval before doing anything. This is not how he wanted things done.

Sakura came down the stairs softly, coming to sit beside him. Sasuke felt her take his hand gently, his hand closing around hers. "Sakura…do you feel different at all?" he asked, his eyes softening when he met her eyes, they were so beautiful he could get lost in them, they were still a beautiful green however they were darker now.

"I feel…bound to you, connected on some level I can't explain. It is as if my thoughts are yours and yours are mine" she said softly. Sasuke pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, he would have to make sure he kept that connection at all costs, her life and his depended on it. The Uchiha clan had many enemies and Sakura was already at a disadvantage without her father to fall back on for protection. He didn't even think she was aware of what she truly was either.

"Sakura, do you know what you are?" when she shook her head no he took a deep breath. "You are what we call a shifter, you can shift your body into anyone or anything you desire. You are the last of your kind, a gift inherited from your father." Sakura's eyes clashed with his, almost as if challenging him and assuming he was lying.

"Sakura…Don't look at me in such a manner, that can be taken as a challenge. I may be a vampire, but I can assure you this vampire is more than capable of meeting your challenge Sakura." He said with a hint of dare to his tone. Sakura snatched her hand from his and stood to leave, only to have Sasuke grasp her wrist and pull back and pin her to the couch.

"Damn it Sakura I said DON'T fucking challenge me. Need I teach you what it means to issue a challenge for dominance?" he said as his hand made its way to her throat, grasping it lightly. Not in a threatening manner, just enough pressure to let her know how much restraint he was exuding.

Sakura felt her energy collide harshly with Sasuke's and next thing he knew, she had thrown him off of her and had his throat in her own grasp. Her eyes widened when he called her name softly, "I…I'm sorry Sasuke, I don't know what came over me." Sasuke gently moved her hand and moved to stand beside her as she moved backwards.

"Sakura…part of you shifted. That was how you were able to throw me off. It is not you who should apologize, I fear that I have made that error. I should not have spoken so cruelly to you." Sasuke said before he sat back down with one thought in his mind….where do they go from this point?

Reviews: 

Emily da great – Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy it.

Dieinhappiness – thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic as I try to update as often as possible.

Irenebijay86 – thank you for your review.

Delany16789 – I apologize you feel this way however, I work on whichever story I get the inspiration to work on. And as I lead a very busy life I can't always make the time to update at the drop of a hat. I do run my own shop 5 days a week and I have weekends with my nephew.

Kyloren'sgirl213 – thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy the fanfic


	3. Chapter 3

I'm scared is done by Hoku.

)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(

Chapter 3 – I'm Scared

 _I don't want to wake up to reality  
Of you not being here with me  
There's so many possibilities  
That we let slip away  
And if your heart could speak  
What would it say  
You're scared to say you love me, I'm Scared  
Will you always stay  
You don't have to run away_

Sakura stood before Sasuke contemplating. "I think we should just do normal things couples do, go on dates, watch movies together, hang with friends, that sort of thing. I mean we come from different worlds Sasuke, you are from the one that has anything you want….." she started

"And you are from the world with people Sakura. Not robots who are programmed to supply you with what you want as if they are a lifeless robot incapable of conversation. Your difference is what I love about you." He stated, cutting her off. His hand came to cup her cheek before his lips caught hers gently.

Sakura pulled back after a few seconds. "Sasuke, look…I am not being truthful with you. Most people pick on me because I have no prominent family line. I do have one, just no one knows who my parents are and I wanna keep it that way." She said softly.

When Sasuke nodded, she continued her conversation. "My mother is the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, and my father….is Orochimaru. I grew up in my father's keeping for a few years until it was known I was in danger in his care. I was pulled out of his home and placed with the Haruno family, a new home, new name, new look and a place where no one would know who I was. I was hoping to be able to stay in the background, invisible. But I met you, and you just drew me in like nothing I have ever experienced."

Sasuke took her hand and interlocked their fingers before walking towards a café. He let her order what she wanted and he got himself a black tea and paid for it. They moved to a seat and sat down. "Sakura….You intrigue me. The girls here are…so not what you are. They are always throwing themselves at me, my brother, my friends….not one of the girls here are decent despite the fact they come from prominent clans."

Sakura merely took his hand and rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand. Sasuke met her gaze and smiled. "Sakura…..would you like to see a movie with me? I would love to get to know you and spend time with you" he said softly. Sakura smiled and stated that while she would love to, she had plans for her mother's birthday that coming weekend.

"But I can see if they will let me see one on Friday or Sunday with you" she said, making him smile even more. She took her phone and sent a swift text to her mom, asking about a movie with Sasuke on either day. A few minutes later her phone went off with a reply. "Sasuke, my mother said that we can go on Friday only if you meet them first." Sasuke agreed and kissed her hand.

 **A/N: sorry it is short, I wanted to save the meeting for the next chapter because a lot will be happening in it. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. I will be working on the next chapter of Destiny which is another Sasuke/Sakura fanfiction.**


End file.
